Les 6 règles
by Sam-Elias
Summary: En Amitié, Rin a des règles mais les respecte-t-il réellement? Pas vraiment et le pire, c'est qu'il ne le fait pas exprès! Il ne s'en rend juste..., pas compte! Alors comment se débrouille-t-il pour contourner ses propres règles? ...Mystère -ou pas-.


**Les 6 règles.**

* * *

Toi et moi, ont été pas compliqués. On s'est rencontré près d'un point d'eau. J'ai engagé la conversation et on est devenu amis.  
Ça a été aussi simple que ça. Je parlais de tout et de rien et toi, tu écoutais la plupart du temps.  
J'étais sans doute hyperactif ce qui compensait largement avec ton côté posé et toi, tu étais réfléchi ce qui corrigeait ma façon de toujours foncer tête baissée.  
On a grandi ensemble et j'ai établi des règles que j'ai moi-même brisées, une par une.

Tu étais d'accord avec tout ça. En même temps, on ne se cachait jamais rien et puis il y a toujours des points à respecter quand on se lie d'amitié avec une personne.  
Qu'on le dise ou non, on doit toujours se montrer fidèle envers ses amis. Alors je l'ai été. A ma façon. Même si parfois j'ai montré de la mauvaise volonté. Même si parfois je tes trahis sans le vouloir.  
Aujourd'hui, j'ai établi d'autres règles. Seulement pour moi. Parce que je ne veux pas répéter les mêmes erreurs.  
Parce que j'aimerais bien faire pour une fois sans te gueuler dessus !

Je me souviens il y a quelques années, j'ai enfreins la première règle.  
C'était de ma faute mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Tu l'as su au moment même où j'ai ouvert la bouche et tu n'as rien fait. Tu m'as couvert.  
Et même si je regrettais mes paroles, je ne pouvais pas revenir dessus, c'était impossible.  
Je suis content d'avoir été ton ami seulement pour ça. Parce que même si tu connaissais mon « côté » sombre, tu ne m'as pas abandonné.

**Règle numéro 1** : _Se défendre mutuellement_.

_Quoiqu'il se passe, on ne devait jamais mettre la faute sur l'autre. Toujours inventer un acteur « x » pour nos erreurs ou nos petites bêtises.  
Je ne l'ai pas fait et je ne t'ai pas soutenu. Je t'ai trahi. Je ne pouvais pas être responsable ce jour-là sinon j'étais privé de sorti. Et à cet instant, c'était impossible !  
Je ne pouvais pas rater une sortie avec mon père. …Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le laisser tomber lui. …Heureusement, tu m'as pardonné._

_On devait avoir 8 ans par là. On jouait dans ta cour, près de la fenêtre de la cuisine et dans un jet maladroit, j'ai cassé la vitre à coup de pierre.  
On avait bien tenté de la réparer. J'avais tenté de la réparer maladroitement sous ton regard et à l'aide de tes mains mais c'était peine perdu.  
On n'a jamais été doué pour cacher les choses, pour réparer encore moins ! On avait ce point en commun. Et malgré ton regard pensif, tu étais comme moi sans aucune idée pour éviter la « crise » de ta mère._

_Dans ta cuisine, ta mère nous disputait. Je tenais fermement ton poigné, pourquoi !? C'était un réflexe que j'avais à chaque fois qu'on se faisait disputer alors pourquoi je faisais cette chose, je ne sais pas. Sans doute parce que j'étais rassuré de ne pas être seul.  
Mes grands yeux violets étaient posés sur le visage de ta génitrice, j'avais peur qu'elle n'en parle à ma mère.  
Peur d'être puni et parce que je savais que cela allait arriver si je ne faisais rien. Je t'ai dénoncé. J'ai été lâche et tu n'as rien dit._

_**_ Haruka, est-ce que c'est vrai !?**_

_Tu as hoché la tête et tu as retiré ton poignet de mes mains.  
Mes prunelles ne pouvaient plus te lâcher, mon cœur était gros, lourd mais tellement reconnaissant. _

_**_ Très bien alors Rin je suis désolé mais tu ne pourras pas venir de la semaine. Ce jeune homme est puni. Ainsi il pourra réfléchir à sa bêtise.**_

_A cet instant, j'avais essayé de capter ton regard mais tu as juste…, tourné la tête vers la gauche. Le regard bas, déçu et surement peiné.  
J'avais serré les poings, j'avais acquiescé sans rien dire les paroles de ta mère, elle s'était retourné et tu m'avais laissé dans la cuisine. Tout seul avec mes regrets._

_[…]_

Du haut de mes 8 ans, je sais su à cet instant que 3 pommes s'était grands et que même douze ans après ce souvenir, je n'excuse pas ce môme que j'étais.  
Il était égoïste, ne pensait aux autres que quand ça l'arrangeait et tu lui as pardonné. Moi, je pense que j'aurais fait payer cet abruti !  
Bien sûr je t'ai expliqué mes raisons, tu as compris plus qu'il ne faut mais une phrase reste tout de même pour moi la plus belle que tu n'es jamais eu pour personne d'autre…, enfin je crois.  
Tu m'avais dit que « une semaine sans moi, c'était dur ».

Je me rappelle t'avoir enlacé tellement j'étais heureux et je t'ai affirmé cette réciprocité.  
Tout est redevenu normal ensuite. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, c'était ça au final ! C'était notre pacte et on le respectait à la lettre.  
Même si de nouveau j'allais enfreindre mes pensées et mon état d'esprit. En vrai, je crois que tout ce qui te touchait me faisait réagir au quart de tour.  
J'avais la même réaction quand il s'agissait de Kou. Je me comportais avec toi comme un grand-frère même si on était séparé de quelques mois.

**Règle numéro 2** : _Donner des conseils sans s'impliquer._

_J'étais parfois de bon conseil, c'est pour cette seule raison que tu me confiais certaines choses.  
Mais, un jour tu m'as posé un problème de trop et je ne pouvais pas ne pas m'impliquer dans cette chose.  
J'avais peur faut comprendre. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que mon meilleur ami m'amenait une nouvelle tête à présenter même si au final, je l'ai bien aimé !  
Ce n'était pas le propos. Moi, tout ce que j'avais en tête s'était le fait que tu voulais potentiellement me remplacer et ça, ce n'était pas envisageable._

_Alors au lieu de te donner de simples conseils, j'ai donné mon avis. Je t'ai dit de te méfier, de faire attention à tous ces « autres » et tu m'as écouté.  
Encore une fois, je me montrais égoïste. En 4 ans, je n'avais pas changé. Je te voulais pour moi seul mais je n'ai pas usé de tous les moyens pour te garder parce qu'au final, j'ai accepté ton nouvel ami.  
Je l'ai accepté même si au début, je lui livrais une guerre silencieuse.  
Même si au début, je l'étudiais sous toutes les coutures pour lui trouver les pires défauts du monde.  
On avait 12 ans, lui aussi et cette peur me tiraillait. _

_**_ Makoto vient à l'entrainement aujourd'hui !**_

_A cette information j'avais froncé les sourcils plus que nécessaire et même si tu avais remarqué cette chose, tu n'avais rien dit.  
En vrai, tu n'as jamais été très bavard avec moi. Et avec les autres !? …C'était sensiblement la même chose.  
On était occupé de se changer dans les vestiaires. Mon maillot était déjà enfilé, le tien aussi et quand on s'était dirigé vers le bassin, l'autre vert était déjà présent.  
Immédiatement j'avais demandé une course contre lui. Il avait accepté d'un sourire ne sachant pas que cette chose me tenait réellement à cœur._

_On a plongeait, toi, tu étais un peu plus loin mais dans l'eau et tu nous as regardé…, peut-être. Je n'ai jamais su donc, je ne serais le dire.  
Cette fois-là, j'avais gagné ! J'étais fier de moi et tout sourire alors qu'il me félicitait de savoir « si bien nager ». Toi, tu n'as rien dit, tu t'es contenté de t'entrainer dans ton coin et j'avais été vexé.  
J'avais engagé une sorte de rivalité avec Makoto. J'avais l'intention de le faire disparaitre de ta vie mais au final, je n'ai pas su. …On a sympathisé. Il était décidément trop gentil._

_Mais ce qui m'a fait chaud au cœur. Ce qui m'a rendu ma place que je n'avais jamais perdu, ce sont tes mots et tes gestes.  
Par exemple, lors de nos déjeuners. C'était à moi que tu donnais tes légumes et c'était à toi que je passais le poisson. Lors de nos retours chez nous. C'était avec moi que tu faisais la route. C'était à moi que tu confessais tes maux. Et lors de nos nuits ensembles, c'était à moi que tu adressais ces regards empli de sentiment, ces sourires rares et ces secrets. _

… _._

_**_ Je suis content de vous connaitre. Je m'amuse bien avec vous et je peux apprendre des tas de choses avec toi !**_

_Makoto et moi étions à la piscine, ce jour-là. Toi, pour la première fois de ta vie, tu étais malade.  
J'avais l'occasion rêvé de le faire disparaitre. De lui dire des choses fausses et de le renvoyer loin de toi, loin de nous. …Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.  
Déjà parce que tu aurais été triste et que je ne voulais pas de cette chose mais aussi parce que finalement, il avait réussi à me rendre sympa envers lui._

_**_ Ça te dirait de venir voir Haru avec moi, tout à l'heure !?**_

_Oui, je l'avais invité à te voir, Haruka. Tu y crois !? Moi toujours pas.  
C'est peut-être son air « triste » qui m'avait attendri, j'en sais foutre rien mais quoique je puisse dire, le courant passait bien entre nous et je riais très souvent à ses mots.  
Il était à m'a portée et je n'ai rien fait. Je les invité et je les acceptais silencieusement entre nous. _

_[…]_

Et aujourd'hui, je ne regrette pas, seulement, je me dis que la suite logique qui est arrivé été à prévoir. J'aurais dû savoir.  
Cette deuxième règle était faite pour que je réussisse à te partager et même si au début, elle ne fonctionnait pas très bien, j'ai réussi à m'y faire. Et notre cercle d'ami s'est agrandit.  
Il s'est agrandit mais toutes les facettes de ta personnalité, tu les gardais pour moi. Et ça, …ça regonflait mon cœur et mon petit corps.

Au final, les choses n'ont pas changé et heureusement. Je n'aurais pas supporté être un second rôle même si c'est ce qui est arrivé par ma faute.  
A cause de toi, parce que ma foutue fierté et mon âme de vainqueur avait été bafoué par tes soins, je suis parti. Je t'ai rejeté parce que je me sentais inférieur. Parce qu'à mes yeux je ne valais plus rien.  
Pour moi, je ne te servais plus puisque tu m'avais battu.  
Sérieusement, en quoi un perdant peut servir !? …A rien n'est-ce pas !?  
C'est comme ça, que j'ai brisé notre troisième règle.

**Règle numéro 3** : _Ne jamais rompre le contact_.

_On s'était promis d'être lié à vie. Que, quoi qu'il se passe, on se parlerait toujours.  
J'ai rompu cette promesse quand je suis parti en Australie. Là-bas, j'ai cessé de te parler. J'ai cessé de te voir. J'ai cessé de te téléphoner.  
Mais fallait comprendre. J'essayai seulement de vivre sans toi. J'essayai de voir la vie sans toi comme modèle à rattraper.  
Tu m'en as voulu et je ne te l'ai pas reproché. _

_Comment aurais-je pu te reprocher une chose que j'avais décidée de mon propre chef !?  
Je ne t'ai même pas dit au revoir, parce que je ne voulais pas. Pour moi ce n'était pas un au revoir, ce n'était même pas un adieu. …C'était, un genre de test pour moi-même.  
J'avais fait comme si je n'étais jamais tombé sur toi. Je t'avais effacé de ma mémoire et Dieu seul sait, à quel point ça avait été dur.  
Je me rappelais seulement d'une défaite. Une défaite douloureuse et ressassant de mauvais souvenir. Je voulais devenir fort et je ne voulais pas avoir besoin de toi pour ça.  
Tu n'as sans doute jamais compris ma motivation Haruka mais, tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'était nécessaire. Aussi bien pour toi que pour moi._

_J'ai cessé tout contact avec toi parce que tu m'avais humilié. J'ai cessé tout contact avec toi parce que je n'étais pas à ta hauteur. J'ai cessé tout contact avec toi pour que tu vois à quel point j'étais lâche et égoïste. J'ai cessé tout contact avec toi, …parce que j'étais énervé contre toi.  
J'étais en colère contre toi, tes gestes, tes mots, ta façon d'être, de réagir, de dire les choses, de me voir. Je devais casser cette fausse image que tu avais de moi. Je devais te montrer à quel point j'étais narcissique.  
Et je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que de partir à l'autre bout du monde avec mon père. Pour m'entrainer. Pour te surpasser. Pour te montrer que tu avais besoin de moi. Pour te montrer cette motivation malsaine qui me bouffer._

_[…]_

Je ne suis pas désolé. Je ne me suis pas excusé. Et je ne le ferais jamais.  
Parce que durant ces 4 années, j'ai appris sur moi-même des tas de choses aussi étrange que réelle.  
Je courrais sur mes 17 ans quand on s'est revu. Toi aussi.  
Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de te défier. Pourquoi !? J'en sais foutre rien ! Ou alors, seulement pour vérifier ma force. Pour savoir si j'étais digne d'être de nouveau ton ami ou non.  
Alors même si j'avais gagné cette course, à la seconde ou j'ai sorti la tête de l'eau, j'ai su que j'avais perdu.  
Que je n'avais pas changé et qu'au contraire, j'avais empiré. J'étais devenu imbus de ma personne.

Puis, quand je t'ai croisé quelques jours plus tard, un pincement au cœur s'était fait.  
J'avais été remplacé et pas par n'importe qui. Par Makoto Tachibana. Celui que j'avais tant voulu détester.  
Encore une fois, j'enfreignais mes propres principes mais c'était de ta seule faute.  
J'étais parti et j'ai eu cette impression que, j'étais une chose facilement remplaçable. Est-ce que j'avais été si facile à oublier que ça !? Est-ce que réellement, j'étais si nul que ça en tant qu'ami !?  
Alors je me suis enfoncé dans les ténèbres et doucement, comme un lent poison, j'ai commencé à le détester et à t'en vouloir.

**Règle numéro 4** : _Ne jamais être jaloux de quoique ce soit_.

_Quand je suis revenu, tu avais un nouveau « meilleur ami ». Je l'ai détesté à la seconde même s'il paraissait gentil et bien te traiter. Mieux te traiter que moi en tout cas.  
Mon caractère avait changé à cette vue. Je suis devenu plus méchant et j'ai commencé à envier cette chose à tes côtés. A le jalouser. Il avait réussi à voler ma place et ce n'était que chose légitime. Après tout, je n'avais plus rien à voir dans ta vie.  
J'étais jaloux de toi, de lui, de tout. Des secrets que tu lui confiais. Des choses dont tu lui parlais et de ces sourires que vous échangiez._

_Je vous avais suivi sans qu'aucun de vous deux ne me remarque et cette seule chose était blessante parce qu'avant, tu aurais vu, tu aurais senti ma présence à tes côtés.  
Marchant loin de vous, il avait une discussion banale et à sens unique mais j'étais sûr que tu l'écoutais avec attention. Je savais que sous tes airs de « je m'en foutisme » tu t'abreuvais de chacune de ses paroles et ça me l'a foutait mal !  
J'avais serré les poings, fortement et j'avais continué de vous suivre dans l'ombre. D'écouter les conversations que vous échangiez et un jour, vous avez parlé de moi._

_**_ Est-ce que tu savais qu'il était de retour !?**_

_**_ …Non.**_

_**_ Il a l'air d'allé bien en tout cas. On pourrait peut-être le voir un de ces jours, tu en penses quoi Haru !?**_

_**_ … .**_

_Deux choses m'avaient terriblement blessé. Ton silence significatif d'un « non » catégorique et sans appel et ce surnom que j'avais été le seul autorisé à utiliser pendant des années entières.  
Mon poing avait percuté un mur, mes jointures avaient été éraflées et été parsemées de sang mais…, j'en avais rien à faire ! Vous me dégoutiez !  
Toi, parce que tu m'avais remplacé. Parce qu'au final tu ne voulais plus de moi. Et lui, parce qu'il était à tes côtés. Parce qu'il était beaucoup mieux que moi._

_Après ça, je crois que j'ai fermé mon cœur à toutes attaques.  
Votre conversation continuait, il te raccompagnait chez toi et venait même te chercher au matin.  
Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où je vous ai suivi en silence. Ou j'ai scruté en cherchant une pointe de culpabilité chez toi sans jamais rien trouvé.  
J'étais jaloux de tout. De lui. De toi. De votre relation qu'il m'avait volé. De cette relation que j'avais perdue. …Je t'avais perdu et ça a été la chose la plus dur à avouer._

_[...]  
_

J'en avais fait des cauchemars tu sais ! Des tas, nuit après nuit et je détestais ça !  
Moi, jamais je n'avais pu te remplacer alors je gardais tout pour moi. Ne me confiais plus à personne et ne trainait avec aucune personne inutile.  
J'étais seul… . Même si j'échangeais des paroles de courtoisie avec certains camarades de classe, même si ma sœur engageait la conversation. J'étais seul. …Terriblement seul sans toi.  
Et c'était inutile de le reconnaitre, parce que même si je l'avais reconnu, qui aurait pu m'entendre !? Tu n'étais même plus à mes côtés.

Et cette solitude c'est accentué quand j'ai su que ton cœur était comblé.  
Quand j'ai surpris ta bouche sur celle de ce vert. C'était lors de notre premier championnat. On était l'un contre l'autre. J'étais venu te souhaiter bonne chance. J'étais peut-être venu me moquer de toi parce que j'avais cette rage en moi mais jamais…, je n'aurais cru avoir si mal.  
A cet instant, j'avais compris que mon combat était vain. Que tu avais tiré un trait sur moi. Que plus rien ne te retenait à moi.  
J'ai reculé silencieusement, je me suis posé contre un mur pendant 5 minutes et j'ai perdu.

J'avais perdu le championnat et je t'avais perdu.  
Tu m'avais battu sur tous les plans parce que j'avais cessé de lutter, parce que ça ne servait plus à rien de lutter.  
J'avais le regard éteint et personne ne l'a remarqué. J'avais le cœur fracturé, peu sûr qu'il guérisse un jour. Et je suis rentré. Après ça, je ne t'ai plus suivi.  
J'avais été oublié, remplacer et mon remplaçant était définitivement meilleur que moi.  
Tu étais heureux sans moi. Tu t'étais ouvert à des tas de personnes alors que moi je t'avais toujours gardé égoïstement. Avec lui tu t'amusais toujours et vous vous compreniez alors qu'avec moi, tu avais souvent un visage proche de l'indifférence.

Quand j'étais petit, j'étais persuadé qu'on était fait pour se rencontrer et pour rester ensemble.  
Mais de toute évidence, je m'étais trompé et je n'avais été qu'une passade pour toi.  
C'est quand j'ai réalisé ça que j'ai aussi réalisé qu'en dessous de cette colère permanente que je te portais, se cachait un sentiment plus profond. Un sentiment d'attachement sans limite.  
Je te voulais pour moi seul, j'étais jaloux de Makoto et je l'enviais de pouvoir te toucher. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais tombé en amour pour toi et peut-être que ça avait toujours été le cas !  
Peut-être que finalement j'avais toujours été amoureux de toi et que ce sentiment s'est retranscrit en plusieurs phases.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'étais trahi moi-même. J'avais franchi cette barrière de l'amitié seule et c'était tout seul que je devais faire marche arrière.

**Règle numéro 5** : _Ne jamais tomber amoureux_.

_Je m'étais moi-même imposer cette règle. Pour n'importe qui, cette règle était la même et j'ai réussi à la franchir avec toi comme un débutant.  
En plus d'être en colère contre moi, je l'étais également contre toi mais jamais, Jamais je n'aurais cru devoir me confronter à toi pour cette chose !  
D'ailleurs, jamais je n'aurais cru te voir cette nuit-là à ma porte.  
__ç__a faisait des semaines que j'avais définitivement cessé de poursuivre ton image, des semaines que je savais pour toi et lui et comme ça, comme par enchantement tu es apparu et tu m'as brisé le cœur.  
…Encore._

_Je n'ai pas compris quand j'ai ouvert la porte.  
En réalité, je crois que je ne t'ai jamais compris mais là, c'était tout bonnement impossible !  
Il était près de 23 heures, j'étais tranquillement allongé sur ce lit que j'occupais depuis la rentrée dans cet internat et sans crier garde, des coups étaient apparu à ma planche de bois.  
Ma faible lumière était plus que nécessaire pour chasser l'obscurité de la nuit et de mauvaise humeur, comme toujours, j'ai ouvert à la volée._

_Ce que j'ai vu m'avait coupé le souffle.  
C'était toi. Devant moi. Le regard fixé sur moi, tes bras le long de ton corps quelque peu trempé. Pleuvait-il !? Je ne l'ai jamais su mais j'ai toujours maintenue cette hypothèse.  
Tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche, tu as attendu et mon cœur ratant des virages, je t'ai laissé passer.  
Je t'ai regardé avancer dans ma modeste chambre, tu étais resté de dos et à mon plus grand bonheur, j'ai de nouveau pu regarder tes courbes sans me faire prendre.  
J'ai refermé derrière toi, le silence régnait en maitre mais c'était moi le chef des lieux alors j'ai ouvert la bouche et ma voix était plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu._

_**_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici !?**_

_Tu avais tressauté à ma voix. Jamais tu n'avais saisi au timbre de ma voix et là, comme pour contredire mes derniers souvenirs, tu avais réagi de manière différente.  
J'ai serré les poings sur cette serviette que j'étais parti chercher pour toi et quand tu t'es retourné, j'ai de nouveau pu me plonger dans cet océan bleuté que tu transportais toujours avec toi._

_**_ Je…, je-.**_

_Tu n'as rien dit d'autre. Soit tu avais fait une erreur cette nuit-là, ce que je doute fortement soit tu ne savais quoi dire.  
J'ai donc déposé cette serviette sur tes cheveux de jais trempés et alors que cette proximité me réchauffait plus que de raison, tu as déposé ton front sur mon épaule.  
Tu avais l'air décomposé même si ton attitude ne le montrait pas clairement.  
J'avais cette impression que quelque chose s'était détruit en toi et même si j'avais vu juste, j'étais sûr que je n'y étais pour rien. J'étais sûr de ne pas être la source de ton problème et cette chose m'avait réconforté parce que je n'étais pas seul à être un monstre._

_**_ 'Kay, on va se poser alors et on parlera si tu veux.**_

_J'étais heureux de pouvoir m'occuper de toi ce soir-là.  
Rien dans mes gestes ne pouvait trahir ce sentiment mais mon regard par contre voulait tout dire.  
Je t'ai passé des vêtements secs, les miens que tu portais d'une étrange façon. …D'une façon trop grande. Tu m'avais fait sourire pour cette seule pensée, d'ailleurs.  
Puis, on s'était assis sur mon lit. Contre la tête de mon lit, l'un à côté de l'autre et tu avais tes lèvres scellaient.  
J'ai donc cherché. Je t'ai sondé, je t'ai observé pendant de longues minutes. J'ai réfléchi à différentes hypothèses puis je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris._

_**_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas été voir Makoto !? C'est avec lui que tu es non !?**_

_Ma rancœur était trop forte, mes pensées trop obsédantes et mon cœur trop douloureux.  
Je n'avais jamais voulu te faire de mal mais quand j'ai vu tes mains se resserrer sur le bas de ce t-shirt noir, j'ai compris que quelque chose t'avait contrarié. Et tes paroles ont appuyés mes dires._

_**_ …Plus maintenant.**_

_Ces mots avaient raisonnés dans ma tête pendant des minutes entières.  
Des tas d'idées m'avaient traversées mais ce qui m'a le plus chamboulé c'est ce poids qui s'était évanouit au même instant que tes mots.  
J'avais le gout de rire, de sourire et de t'enlacer très fort, comme quand on était enfant ! Tu te souviens !? J'avais le gout de te remercier, de te dire merci de ces mots.  
Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'étais plus personne pour faire ce genre de chose à ton égard._

_J'ai simplement passé un bras autour de tes épaules. Incertain et peu sur de moi. Je n'ai rien dit.  
J'ai juste agi comme l'ami que j'avais été pour toi et j'ai essayé de te réconforté.  
Tu t'étais laissé faire. Tu m'avais laissé faire et cette réaction m'avait retourné.  
Je ne me rappelle plus des nombres d'heures ou de minutes qui ont été silencieuses mais quand tu as recommencé à parler, j'étais tout ouïe et je t'ai écouté sans broncher, sans répliquer._

_**_ Je te déteste. Je sais pourquoi tu es parti et tu aurais dû m'en parler. Il m'a dit que je te recherchais en lui, ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne cherche qu'à te fuir depuis que tu es de retour parce que tu as été lâche. … . Je t'ai attendu parce que je voulais te parler. Te dire à quel point tu m'avais blessé. A quel point je m'étais senti mal. Rin, tu n'as pas été le seul à être blessé. …On était deux ce jour-là et si tu étais venu me parler…, si j'avais eu le courage de venir vers toi, peut-être que tout ça ne se serait pas passé. …Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus te remplacer. …Que je lui faisais du mal. Rin, tout ça c'est de ta faute. **_

_Ton monologue m'avait tué. Tu étais là par ma faute, je t'avais blessé plus profondément que je ne l'aurais cru et Makoto l'avait vu.  
Ce que je n'ai jamais compris, c'est pourquoi il t'avait laissé !? Moi j'avais fait cette erreur et je le regrettais. Lui, il n'était pas stupide, loin de là, alors quoi !? Que voulait-il faire !?  
Dans mes réflexions, je n'avais pas senti ton visage se resserrer contre moi, se retirer dans mon cou et je n'avais même pas fait attention à mon étreinte qui s'était renforcé.  
Alors silencieusement et même si ce n'était pas dans mon caractère, je t'ai fait mes excuses. Maladroitement. Sans aucun tact. _

_Je t'ai réconforté toute la nuit. Je t'ai serré dans mes bras et tu as fini par t'endormir sur moi, avec moi. Dans mon lit.  
Moi, je n'ai pas su fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je ne faisais que t'observer, t'épier dans ton sommeil.  
Je ne faisais que respirer ton parfum jamais oublier et sourire de ton malheur.  
Parce que j'étais heureux. Je venais de te récupérer. Tu venais de quitter ton stupide petit-ami.  
Je t'avais là. Dans mon lit. Et j'étais amoureux._

_[…]_

C'était il y a un ans et demi.  
Le lendemain, personne n'a dit mot. Tu t'étais réveillé couvert de ma couette, moi de toi et d'elle.  
Je m'étais étiré, je t'avais laissé dormir et j'avais pris une douche réconfortante.  
Ensuite, je t'avais prêté d'autres vêtements, les tiens je les avais emballés dans un sac et je t'avais raccompagné jusqu'à chez toi.  
Sans un mot. Sans bruit. On marchait juste l'un à côté de l'autre et quand je me suis arrêté sur ton palier, j'ai passé une main dans tes cheveux. Comme avant.  
Un acte désintéressé, enfantin et rempli de souvenir.

Après cette nuit, on s'est revu. Une semaine plus tard et ça a été à mon tour de me confesser.  
Je t'ai parlé de mon égoïsme permanent, de ma colère incessante et de mon mal continu.  
Comme moi, tu m'as écouté sans m'interrompre et on a fini près de notre ancien gymnase.  
Face à lui, des tas de souvenirs me sont remontés et j'ai eu un sourire sincère.  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais en paix avec moi-même et je pouvais marcher à tes côtés sans que je ne sois aux prises avec ma conscience ou mon esprit contradictoire.  
Pendant un instant, je t'ai retrouvé et je t'ai revu à l'âge de 8 ans. Avec cet air effronté sur le visage.

Il nous a fallu une autre semaine pour se retrouver tous les deux.  
Sans prendre garde, une nouvelle relation s'instaurait entre nous. Elle s'est installée comme ça, en douceur, sans qu'on ne l'ait provoqué, ni toi ni moi.  
Je continuais mes entrainements mais mon but avait changé. Je ne voulais plus te battre, je voulais t'impressionner. Je voulais que tu sois fier de moi. Je voulais approcher ta perfection.  
Et j'ai retrouvé cette joie. Ce sourire en nageant. Je nageais pour toi comme tu le faisais pour moi.  
Et j'ai souris aussi…, quand on est arrivé exæquo au championnat national.

Puis comme toujours, j'ai fait une erreur.  
J'ai bafoué la dernière règle. Échoué lamentablement.  
C'était, il y a quelques mois de cela. Sans m'en rendre compte, sans le faire exprès. Je pensais être fini mais encore une fois tu m'as donné tort.  
En vrai, je n'ai fait que mon tromper avec toi. Je n'ai rien respecté et j'ai fait selon mes envies, mes pensées, ma façon d'être. Je n'ai jamais regardé après toi et je pense que tu as fait pareille de ton côté. En vrai, peut-être qu'on n'a jamais rien respecté de ce qu'on avait dit toi et moi !

**Règle numéro 6** : _Ne jamais avouer_.

_Notre relation avait repris comme avant même si c'était mieux.  
Je n'empêchais jamais mes yeux de courir sur ton corps et je fusillais toujours ton stupide ex qui était derrière toi puisque vous étiez dans la même équipe.  
Après tes entrainements et les miens, ont mangé souvent une glace près du parc.  
Et ce jour-là n'avait pas fait exception. Comme habituellement avec ce beau soleil d'automne, on se rejoignait près de la grande berge.  
J'avais toujours hâte et ma sœur et mes équipiers avaient remarqué mon changement d'humeur._

_Mes mains dans mes poches, je regardais l'horizon sans relâche et souriait face à ce spectacle que la nature m'offrait. On n'aurait jamais dit comme ça mais, …j'étais un grand fan de cette vue, de cet air reposant et je le suis toujours.  
Je regardais les flots refléter la lumière du soleil jusqu'à ton arrivé discrète derrière moi.  
Je ne saisissais jamais et me retournais vers toi comme par magie ou presque. On se saluait, je passais une main dans tes cheveux de jais et on amorçait le pas vers le parc.  
Comme toujours, je commençais la conversation, tu m'écoutais mais une chose avait changé, tu me répondais. Tu me répondais et rien qu'avec ça, j'avais été conquis. _

_Ensuite, on s'essayait face à la mer, là où le parc se terminait. A l'abri sous les arbres mais avec une vue dégagée.  
Je continuais de te raconter ma journée, de te dire que Nitori était une sangsue envieuse d'apprendre, que mon capitaine était un malade excentrique ayant des vues sur ma sœur et que ma chère petite sœur vous enquiquiner toi et les autres.  
Toi, je pouvais apercevoir ton léger rictus sur tes lèvres et parce que je te regardais un peu trop, j'ai vu ce rayon tomber sur toi. _

_Comme ça. D'un coup. Il t'éclairait sans que je ne comprenne.  
Il était stupide ce rayon ! Incroyablement con de se poser là parce qu'il brulait ta peau mais aussi parce qu'il t'a montré irrésistible à mon œil aiguisé.  
Il te frôlait comme ça, l'air de rien et moi, l'imbécile que j'étais, je n'ai su détourner le regard.  
Comment j'aurais pu sincèrement !? Comment quelqu'un de censé aurait pu !? Comment quelqu'un avec autant de sentiment que moi aurait pu cesser de te dévisager !?_

_**_ Sublime… .**_

_Tout bas, ce mot s'était échappé de mes lèvres. Je l'avais murmuré sans m'en rendre compte à croire que j'étais réellement maudit.  
Puis tu m'avais demandé de répéter. Moi, j'étais encore occupé d'essayer de comprendre le pourquoi quand tu m'as demandé ça, alors comme un con, j'ai répété ! Et suite à ça, tu as de nouveau élevé la voix et moi aussi._

_**_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles !?**_

_**_ Toi.**_

_On n'avait dû me droguer. On n'avait dû me donner une dose incroyable pour que je sois si honnête.  
Et toi, tu ne faisais rien pour m'aider, tu me regardais seulement…, semblant attendre et tu n'as pas attendu longtemps parce que suite à ça, j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.  
Celle ou notre amitié ne pouvait survivre puisque je t'ai embrassé.  
Mon bras était déjà derrière toi alors il m'a juste fallu poser ma main sur ta nuque pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent et pour que je te goute pour la première fois.  
Et le pire, c'est que je ne m'étais pas démonté. J'ai léché tes lèvres si tentantes et tu m'as laissé faire, tu m'as laissé accentuer ce baiser qui était tout sauf innocent maintenant.  
J'envahissais ta bouche de ma langue joueuse et envieuse et à ma surprise, je t'ai senti suivre cette nouvelle activité entre nous._

_Mon baiser était tout sauf sobre. J'étais tenté et tu étais trop tentant.  
Pourtant et même si j'étais sûr de pouvoir vivre avec tes lèvres sur les miennes, j'ai dû te lâcher parce que je ne savais pas si tu avais cette même impression.  
Mon front était collé au tien, mes prunelles était agitées par ta faute et ma main ne pouvait se décoller de ta nuque chaude et douce.  
C'est toi qui t'étais légèrement éloigné de moi. Oh, de seulement quelques centimètres mais éloigné quand même et j'ai vu ta bouche me dire un truc que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre tellement j'étais perturbé._

_**_ Tu es sur !?**_

_**_ Pourquoi !? Ouais ! Sur !**_

_J'étais paniqué par ta phrase, par mes mots complètement crétins et ton sourire m'a surpris tout comme ta main sur ma joue qui me caressait avec tendresse, avec amour !?  
J'en sais rien mais j'étais bien heureux parce que je m'étais de nouveau accaparé tes lèvres ou c'était toi, je m'en rappelle plus bien.  
La seule chose de sur était que mon cœur ne battait plus. Que mes poumons avaient perdus tout l'oxygène contenu. Et que seules mes lèvres me permettaient de vivre normalement avec toi accroché sur elle. Tu étais ce monde créé pour moi._

_A partir de ce jour notre amitié n'était plu ou alors, elle s'était arrangée à notre convenance._

_[…]_

J'ai enfreint les 6 règles que je m'étais fixé avec toi et au final, je t'ai quand même retrouvé.  
C'est étrange de penser ça mais…, si je n'avais enfreint aucune des règles, est-ce qu'on serait ensemble aujourd'hui ou pas !? Ou est-ce que tu serais avec ce stupide substitut !?  
Est-ce qu'on aurait fini quoi qu'il arrive ensemble ou pas !? Notre histoire aurait été un happy end ou pas !? …tsk, en vérité je veux pas savoir. Je suis très bien comme je suis avec toi, aujourd'hui.

**_ Dépêche-toi, Nagisa nous attend.**

Me tournant de trois quart, je t'aperçois derrière moi. Tu me dévisage avec ton air embêté alors que je repars vers l'armoire et sourit tranquillement.  
Je sais que tu ne le diras jamais parce que ce n'est pas dans ton caractère mais pour rien au monde tu ne voudrais rater une occasion de voir tes amis.  
J'enfile une chemise blanche, la boutonne rapidement et passe par-dessus un veston noir. Juste après ça, je vois tes mains se nouer autour de ma taille et tes prunelles dépasser de mon épaule.

Notre reflet apparait sur le miroir et y'a pas à dire, je nous trouve parfait ensemble. Je suis parfait quand tu es là.  
Tu ne dis rien, tu fais comme moi, tu fixes notre image et j'entrelace nos doigts.  
Au final, personne n'a gagné notre compétition de natation. On a terminé exæquo et c'est mieux ainsi je pense.  
J'ai perdu ma colère contre toi et ma rancune pour ne garder que le meilleur. Même si meilleur, veut dire jalousie, possessivité et crise de nerf.

**_ …Moi aussi.**

Je souris largement de tes mots et de ses quelques rougeurs que je peux apercevoir sur le bord de tes joues.  
Tu réponds à ma phrase muette constituée de trois mots et j'adore ça. Tu as toujours su deviner ce que je pensais. Et même si ça m'a effrayé plus d'une fois, au final ça à ces bons côtés.  
Je me retourne, t'enlaces et t'embrasses. Commence une valse sans retenue avec ta langue si délicieuse et demandeuse et sourit… .  
Avec toi, je retrouve l'innocence de notre enfance. Je retrouve ce monde dans lequel ont été plongés chaque jour durant nos tendres années.

Je te relâche par la suite, terminant par un baiser papillon qui vole et survole tes lèvres.  
J'agrippe les clefs de ma voiture, tu attrapes ta veste et la porte se ferme lentement.  
Après toutes ces années j'ai enfin ce que je désirais le plus au monde. Je t'ai eu, toi. Je ne savais pas comment t'aimer. C'était soit trop, soit trop peu.  
Je n'arrivais pas à mesurer la dose exacte de mes sentiments mais à force de persévérance et de ténacité, j'ai réussi !  
J'ai réussi à te capturer Haruka Nanase et crois-moi, plus jamais tu ne sortiras de mes filets !  
Tu as beau être un poisson, un dauphin ou peu importe ! Tu es un poisson d'intérieur avec mon nom tatoué sur ta peau et je ne permettrais plus à personne de t'arracher à moi.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

_Alors alors!? Oui, j'ai repris du service dans le HaruRin ! Mais bon, pas pour très longtemps j'en ai bien peur... ._  
_Je suis irrémédiablement attiré par le RinSei, ne me demandait pas pourquoi, c'est juste deux magnifiques mâles! *-*_

_Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS là ! :)_  
_Laissez-moi une petite trace, si oui ou non. Peu importe! _

_Bisoux !_


End file.
